Wednesdays
by CandyHearts22
Summary: Johnny loves Wednesdays. Why? The woman playing pool across the room, of course.


AN: So it's Wednesday night and I'm driving myself crazy with the final chapter of my other JoLiz story, _On The Run, a_nd I wrote this hoping to break myself out of the OCD research/editing rampage I've found myself in trying to make the last chapter perfect. I think this might have helped. It's certainly a little dirty and flirty fun! I mainly listened to Halestorm's _**I Get** **Off**_ and it sort of inspired this fic in parts while writing it, so go ahead a take a listen to it if you want. The italicized parts are lyrics from the song. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_You don't know that I know that you watch me every night._

* * *

Johnny reclined in his chair, the back legs anchoring him as the front legs of the chair tipped up in the air. The wall supported his back as he watched the room before him. Through the smoky haze and the dim lights, he could see her make her way over to the corner of the bar, flicking her eyes over the room as she did. Bringing his glass to his mouth, he took a sip of his Scotch, rolling his lips in and breathing out an "Ahh" when the sting of the liquor left a trail of fire down his throat. He watched the woman pour her first shot of the night throwing it back with practiced ease. He knew her next move. For a month, he had found himself at the Pour House every Wednesday night. Always Wednesday nights. She never bothered to come in during any other night. She had a routine and never deviated from it. He would know seeing as how he had become obsessed with her from the first night that he had spotted her across the room.

She would always walk through the door dressed in something tight and short. Something that screamed sex. Her long hair in curls and wearing heels that showed off her long lean legs. Heels that made a man want to feel those legs of hers wrapped tightly around his waist while their dainty points pressed against his ass as he took her against the wall.

The first time he saw her in the seedy bar, he thought she might have been lost. He certainly didn't think that she of all people would frequent places like the Pour House seeing as how it was far removed from her respected section of Port Charles. He had watched her just to see what she would do thinking that she was way out of her element. Surprisingly, she had walked up to the bar, nodded her head at the bartender and without exchanging a word, accepted the bottle of tequila and a shot glass before walking over to the pool tables. His attention had proceeded to solely focus on her.

It was apparent that she was very familiar with her surroundings and most of the patrons left her alone. Sure a few drunken guys approached her but she ignored them or turned them down without much of a glance as she shot pool and threw back her shots. She never smiled at them, flirted or engaged in small talk. She preferred the solitude of her corner, concentrating on the table before her. Her hips swaying slowly to the music every once in a while. He watched her rack the balls for several games while downing nearly half a bottle of tequila that first night. He later discovered that she never had more than half the bottle when she came to the bar. She would stop her game, pick up the bottle and glass, walk toward the bar and arrange for a cab to pick her up outside.

For weeks Johnny had watched the woman before him, observing her behavior every Wednesday night while keeping to his side of the bar, hidden in the shadows. Once he thought that she might have seen him but her expression never faltered so he sat back relieved that she hadn't discovered him and his dirty secret. Most of Port Charles would be shocked to see the woman before him, her being in a place like this and looking the way she did would definitely cause the uptight folks of the town to talk. Outside the bar, she always projected the image of a devoted mother, a dutiful nurse and a demure saintly woman who avoided trouble at all costs. The woman before him looked nothing like the woman who he had crossed paths with in the past. She was oozing sex appeal and confidence like it was second nature to her. Walking seductively around the table, she lined up her shots and smiled to herself when she felt satisfied with her plays. He had been fascinated from the very first night with the abrupt change in appearance and attitude. What would make a woman like her come to a place like this and dress like that?

* * *

_It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch._

* * *

Once he had opted to visit the hospital on a Thursday just to catch a glimpse of her, searching for the woman who had walked into the bar as if she owned the place. Instead of the vixen of the night before, he observed the woman who spoke softly, doled out kind words and wore a frumpy looking set of scrubs while wearing her hair in a messy bun. She couldn't downplay her beauty but she still wasn't the woman from the bar.

She was driving him crazy, especially after having coincidentally met her outside of Kelly's Diner one morning. She had smirked at him as she shot him a look from the corner of her eyes as she passed him, saying, "Excuse me" while walking out the door and brushing lightly against him. Every nerve in Johnny's body had reacted violently with that soft touch and the hint of her perfume teasing his nostrils as she passed. He had felt as if he had been electrocuted.

Later, when he found himself sitting outside the hospital, across the street just to catch a glimpse of her as she got off work, he realized that he was probably one act short of becoming a stalker. He had been so disturbed that he went home and lost himself in a drunken binge hoping to drink away the addiction that watching her had become. Sadly the drunken binge did nothing to help cure his need to see her, to know everything about her or to taste her and have her in his arms instead of his late night fantasies.

It was with that frame of mind that he found himself in the dark and grimy bar once again two days later on a Wednesday night, watching Elizabeth Webber slink around the pool table wearing a black dress with sky high fuck me heels and a come-hither smile as she made her shot. Swirling the last of his drink in the ice less glass, he tossed it back and set the empty tumbler down. The seductive base of the music filled the room as he pushed his chair back and began to make his way to her. He locked her in his sights and the dark look upon his face dared anyone to cross his path.

* * *

_I know how to twist ya and bring you to your knees._

* * *

She had her back to him, bending over the table to line up a shot. He approached, and decided to lean over her, his hips embracing hers. At her stiffening, he stretched his arm out to cover hers, his fingers entangling with hers against the stick. Running his mouth along the shell of his ear, he said, "How about a game Elizabeth?"

He felt her flinch at the mention of her name. Cocking her head up to face him, she met his eyes and they flashed with recognition. Rising she stood to face him laying her pool stick across the table. beside her. He could smell her perfume from where he was standing and he felt his stomach clench with desire. She arched a delicate brow at him as she leaned against the edge of the pool table.

"Hello, Johnny."

He watched her smirk before saying, "I usually don't enjoy company while I play but I might be willing to make an exception for you tonight."

He watched as she slowly looked him up and down taking in his boots, dark jeans, red shirt and signature leather jacket. She met his eyes after her obvious scan of his body and he raised a brow of his own at her smile. Johnny felt his desire flare and he closed the space between them. Reaching out, he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in to murmur. "Oh I think you would definitely enjoy the kind of game I want to play."

She threw her head back and laughed. Johnny, amused, smirked as he watched her, taking in her slender throat that was begging to be covered in kisses and he admired the mischief dancing brightly in her eyes. Her mouth twitched slightly as she stepped even closer to him. Running her hand up his stomach and across his chest, she rose up to meet his ear, her hand curling around his neck and her fingers playing with his hair.

She breathed in and purred, "Johnny, I'm afraid you can't keep up with me. It takes a man with (she paused) a certain appetite to play the games I play."

Johnny's eyes widened and his hands found her hips. Pulling her closer to him, their bodies touching, he looked down into her eyes.

"I'm up for the challenge."

He tightened his grip around her hips locking his hips against hers just so that she would know just how "up" he was for this game they were playing. He had been watching her for a month now and all he could think about was having her in his arms. Manners and consequences be damned. He was letting her know up front what he wanted.

Elizabeth grasped his shirt in one of her fists and said, "Hmm….maybe you are a worthy opponent."

She backed away and picked up her pool stick. "Let's play."

For the next hour, Johnny endured Elizabeth's body brushing against his, her eyes devouring his every move and her hand caressing his ass as he leaned over the table. The first time she had done that he had missed his shot and heard her laughter trailing behind him as she walked around the table. Resolved to return the favor he waited for her to set up before sidling up beside her. He trailed a finger across her bare shoulder and down the center of her back before his palm rounded over the curve of her hip. The damn woman had shivered and completed her shot before rising with a smirk and making her way over to the bottle of tequila.

Very few words were exchanged but Johnny knew the results to their game would be the same no matter who won. So when the last ball was in the corner pocket and the bottle of tequila was at its halfway point, he sat before the victorious Elizabeth. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her between his open thighs and said, "What do you say we continue this game back at my place?"

* * *

_I get off...on you getting off on me._

* * *

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I've got a better idea. Follow me."

She then grabbed his hand and picked up the neck of the bottle and glass with her free hand, tugging him toward the bar. She set them down and then pulled him out the door. When he saw that she was leading him to the dark alley, his eyes widened. Before he knew it, she had turned and pushed him up against the wall and had her mouth against his. Johnny was stunned for a moment before he reached out and threaded his hands through her hair, roughly pulling her closer to him. His lips devoured hers. Sucking her bottom lip between his, he lightly nipped at it before soothing the sting with a flick of his tongue. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue into her, tasting her finally. His tongue tangled with hers and he began sucking it gently as his long fingers framed her face moving her to accommodate his actions.

Her hands roamed underneath his shirt, her palms brushing through his chest hair before making their way back down to his belt buckle. When he felt her undo the top button of his jeans and unzip them, he turned her around pushing her against the brick wall. She let out a low moan but dove back into his mouth as if she needed to drink him up or die of thirst. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Reveling in the feel of those heels finally digging into him, he ground against her center. One arm held her up and against him as his free hand gripped her bare thigh. Thoughts were rushing through his brain and all of them centered on Elizabeth, how she felt in his arms, the taste of her, the sounds she was making and how he wanted to make her emit them over and over again. Pressing against her tightly, he watched as she pulled away for a breath. She tossed her head back, and meet his gaze, her pupils blown with lust and desire. Panting she let out a low moan as he rolled his hips against her core and the sound only served to fuel the fire burning within him.

Breathing heavily he reached underneath her dress and trailed his hand up her thigh caressing the smooth soft skin. Meeting her eyes as he found her thong he gave a slight tug and the fabric ripped. She gave him a dark look as he stuffed them in the pocket of his leather jacket.

She reached up, grasped his hair in her hands, and gave a sharp tug backwards exposing his throat to her greedy lips. Johnny hissed as she trailed hot wet kisses and nipped her way up to his ear. As she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, he groaned. When she whispered, "Game On" the animal she had awakened in him roared forth. He tightened his grip around her waist, holding her up as he widened his stance and released himself from his jeans. Catching her eye, he slammed into her, hearing her gasp as her back met the brick wall. God the feeling of being inside her after imagining it for so long was enough to nearly make him loose it right then and there. But then again he wanted the moment to last forever as she began to grind against him.

She leaned forward to kiss him and he pulled away denying her the chance, choosing to look at her through hooded eyes. At her growl, he began to move, filling her with long, slow and deep thrusts. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and scalp as she held on to him and his hands gripped her hips.

He was sure he was going to leave bruises on her skin but he didn't care, he wanted something for her to remember him by.

Their eyes never left one another as the tempo of his strokes increased and her moans become louder. Feeling her walls tightening around him, he began to move faster, his hips rolling into her and up against her just right. Her thighs tightened around him as her inner muscles clinched. At her cry he felt her walls flutter around him and Johnny surged forward rocking against her as he found his own release.

His head rested against her shoulder and her mouth was panting breathy gasps against his ear. His own chest was rising and falling trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen. Pulling out of her, he heard her gasp and he smirked. Setting her down, with one hand still on her waist to support her, he finally gave her the kiss she had sought earlier. It was a bruising and thorough kiss; a kiss that would leave her lips swollen and red; to remind her that HE had kissed her and kissed her well.

When he stepped back, he buttoned and zipped his pants all the while watching her watch him. Taking in her messy curls and swollen lips, he felt desire begin to stir within him again and knew that he would not settle for this being a one-time thing. Finally put back together, he leaned forward propping a hand against the wall. Leaning over her he said, "I think we both won that game."

She looked up at him beneath her lashes and said, "Hmm….so your saying it was a tied game? That's too bad."

She then ducked from under his arm and began walking away. Confused, Johnny called out behind her. At hearing her name, she stopped and turned to face him over her shoulder. He gave her a slow grin and said, "Rematch next Wednesday?"

Her lips tipped up into a seductive smile before she turned away from him and began walking toward the street.

He watched as she hailed a cab before making his way to his own ride. He fucking loved Wednesdays!

* * *

Hope that was as good for you as it was for me? Heh...lame but I try...anyways please leave a review and let me know if you liked it. Thanks in advance!


End file.
